Chapter 23/Story
Kuro Seimei tells Seimei and company that the clue to the Sword of Kusanagi is in the Netherworld. When they arrive however, Enma gives them another mission...... the girl and mannequin sleeping in Sanzunokawa, what will become of this story? Synopsis Preparations before Setting Off Kohaku is unsure of if they really have to go. Seimei points out that there is no other option, but Kohaku still distrusts Kuro Seimei. Seimei thinks that there is no further reason for him to lie as, he, the other half of "Abe no Seimei" probably didn't lose his memories. Hiromasa also arrives, and they all set out. Messenger of the Underworld They all arrive, and seek out Enma for clues as to where the shard of the Sword of Kusanagi is, as she has the "Eyes of Enma" which can see through all things compared to Seimei's abilities. Hangan arrives as the messenger, saying that he's been waiting for a long time. The underworld was also affected by the events of prior chapters, and Orochi's pawns even appeared. Since Yamata no Orochi lures out the darkness in people's hearts, there were even some denizens of the underworld who have been enticed by Orochi. As a god of evil from long ago, they weren't able to fight against him, so Enma knew and prepared for Seimei's arrival for the Sword of Kusanagi fragment. Kagura deduced that Enma wants them to do something in exchange for the shard, and Hangan affirms this. Suddenly, a demon appears, it is an underling of Yamata no Orochi, and everyone worked to defeat it. With no time to waste, they hurry to see Enma. Enma's Order On the way, they run into and had to fight through many of Orochi's underlings. After they finally arrive, Hangan calls for Enma as the entourage catches their breaths. Kagura notes that the underworld seems more severeky affected by the human world, and Seimei explains that it is filled with human souls - things that Yamata no Orochi can easily control. As they talk, Enma arrives. Enma puts her terms simply, have Seimei defeat a yokai for her, since she is too busy dealing with the incidents to take care of it personally and cannot thin out her forces any further. That yokai also has secrets of their own, so she'll have to burden Seimei with the task. Enma discloses that the yokai is upstream of the Sanzu river, and she commands Hangan to lead them there. As motivation, she tells him that she'll reward him with what he wants. All In While Hangan perked up immediately and ushered Hiromasa and Kagura to follow, Enma called for Seimei to stay back. She asks him his confidence in winning against Yamata no Orochi even if he obtains the Sword of Kusanagi. Seimei says that the chances are minuscule, but not impossible. She asks him if that's his gamble, and he answers that even if it's a long shot, they will still achieve it. Enma excuses herself for speaking so much, and muses about how a god of evil would have a sinful human try to destroy its seal. All that was predetermined, but Enma acknowledges that there are even things that she cannot perceive with her "Eyes of Enma". Precisely because she doesn't know the ending, Enma wishes him luck and tells Seimei to fight to the bitter end. Surveillance Enma looks at a floating globe, asking Susabi if everything is proceeding according to his expectations. Cause and Effect Hangan speaks pervertedly to himself, weirding out the rest as they fight off more monsters. However, after a while, they've yet to reach their destination, but strangely no more of Orochi's minions show. They were already upstream of where they were previously, and Seimei asks Hangan if they will be venturing any further. Hangan answers in the negative, noting that the river is the same whether if it's up or downstream, since it simply divides the human world from the underworld. That leaves the possibility that the remaining monsters might have already been cleared out by the yokai they were out to suppress, which surprised Kohaku, who had been operating under the assumption that the target was also one of Yamata's minions. Hangan fills them in, saying that the yokai is a doll who was buried with her "brother", who gained self-awareness and threw the underworld into upheaval to save him. She was suppressed and sealed, but the details were only known to Enma... The Sleeping Puppeteer Seimei uses a spell to find the puppet's position. An unknown observer through the same ornament that was present with Enma comments on Seimei's impressive showing of strength. Kairaishi appears, noting that more enemies have arrived to attempt to separate her from her brother. Kohaku exclaims that the brother is also a doll as Kairaishi continues to call for her brother. Kagura hears clacking from the girl's chest, so they're both puppets. Seimei states his purpose for coming to suppress her, and questions if Kairaishi would submit to Enma. Kairaishi interprets his declaration as an invitation to battle and continues her strange line of logic. Seimei sees no other choice but to fight her. After defeating her, Kairaishi cries out in despair as her brother stops moving. However, Kohaku and Kagura tell her that she was the one manipulating the puppet from the beginning, how could it have a soul? Kairaishi shuts them down and insists that her brother has always been by her side. Although Seimei was told to defeat her and despite Hiromasa compelling him to destroy her, Seimei requests assistance from Hangan, who has agreed to help them with whatever they need. He calls on Kuro and Shiro Mujo, who are siblings, to see if she really does have a brother. This causes Kagura to also wonder if anyone treated her as a sibling as well. Hiromasa says something that the others couldn't pick up on... Hidden Side of the Story THe onitsuka arrive and greet Seimei. Shiro Mujo brings out a soul from hell. As it turns out, he was cast into hell for commiting murder, but Enma took mercy on him, although he has completely sealed off his heart to escape the pain. Kagura uses her special ability to commune with spirits to speak with him, and an agreement is reached. Thus, Kairaishi was gladdened to find that her brother started moving again. She listens to her brother and promises not to cause a ruckus again. In fact, she's decided to hibernate at this river, and offers the shard of the Sword of Kusanagi to them as gift, as it's no longer needed. Fragment of the Sword of Kusanagi Everyone returns to Enma. Hiromasa marvels at how the shard was located in the underworld, which is why nothing could be found in the Yang world. Kagura points out that it also prevents others from finding it as well. Enma reveals that she was aware of all the details from the beginning, but did not tell them as she would not possibly open up her heart with force. The so-called fate can only be altered with one's own efforts in order to have meaning. Although Enma is amused by Seimei's praising of her, she notes that both him and her will die if Yamata no Orochi is truly revived, which is why it is imperative for Seimei to defeat him, which will also cleanse his sin. Seimei thinks to himself about obtaining the shard and protecting Miyako...... Characters (In order of appearance): * Kohaku * Seimei * Kagura * Hiromasa * Hangan * Kiseirei * Enma * Susabi (by proxy) * Amanojaku Aka * Kairaishi (and doll) * Shiro Mujo * Kuro Mujo